my eyes
by cblgbaby
Summary: hm so this is a story i've stored in my documents for a while so i felt like putting it here haha kinda sad read if you want


one day a boy and a girl met, they became friends, their friendship led to a beatiful relationship and as the weeks passed their love and care for eachother only became stronger, unfortunately the girl was blind she had been blind for many years now since she couldnt find a donor but the boy didnt care he loved her until the end and there was no dought about it everywhere they went toguether people would compliment them as they made such a beatiful couple the girl would always smile and say thanks but what was going on in her mind was totally different she would get angry but mostly sad since she didnt even know what her boyfriend looked like but all that was about to change since the next day her doctor told her they had found her a donor..................

a week had past and she was still recovering from her surgery, also during that week she had not known anything about her donor......

that night the boy got to his home after spending some time with his girlfrind but there was something different about him his whole family noticed it the second he walked into the house but when they went to ask he only shut the door in their face............

a month passed and the boy barely went out of his room he had lost plenty of weight and was now like a walking skeleton actually right at this momment he was singing what goes aroundd comes around, tears started to fall from his eyes as he remembered the event that happened the day the love of his life finally got out of the hospital

*FLASHBACK*

he was standing under a tree with a leash on his hand that tied a black labrador at the other end, he had his eyes closed feeling the soft sping air surround him, suddenly a voice came in front of him and he stood straight knowing that it was her

*GIRL'S POINT OF VIEW*

i was pretty embarased since my mom had to walk me over to my own boyfriend because i didnt even know what he looked like.  
from a few feet back my mom pointed at him and told me that was him i was so happy when i saw him leaning against a tree i could tell he was very handsome he was about 5'9 with light brown hair dressed nicely too i couldnt wait to look into his eyes and tell him how happy i am that i finally got to see him for real. as we were getting closer i could've sworn my heart was about to jump out of my chest.

*NORMAL POV.*

the momment finally came where the two lovers where going to meet eachother, the girls mom left to give them some privacy, they were there face to face she called out his name and he oppened his eyes......

*GIRL'S POV.*

i looked into his eyes expecting to see love and lust in them but i saw nothing it only took me a second to figure out why he's blind like i was, all the exciment i had a minute ago was suddenly flushed away. from that momment on it got really akward and we barely talked although i could see him smile the whole time...he had a great smile but he could'nt see mine,  
he couldnt see anything i did....

*NORMAL POV.*

after an hour of talking the girl got up from the grass where they were sitting he felt her get up and did the same thing then she started talking "uh, look, ethan...its really hard for me to say this but...i have too, and i know you'll understand"  
" what is it?" he asked having no idea of what was comming

" well the truth is that i cant go out with someone like you" she said plainly showing no feeling in her voice the boy was totally caught off guard but replied

" what do you mean someone like me?!" he asked, he could already feel his voice breaking

"well...you're blind and...i, i cant do this" " im sorry"

"but you where blind just a week ago and now your leaving me because IM blind?!!!" the tears had started to fall freely he didnt even try to stop them he had never felt so betrayed and it hurt him most that the person he loved did it

"im sorry " she said again and with that she walked off

* END OF FLASHBACK*

he had stoped singing a while ago and now he was trying to writte a letter, he put the pen down after a minute and turned in his chair, opened a small box and took out a pocket knife, the blade looked like it had never been used, it even looked like it could cut through wood, he took the letter once again and kissed it he couldnt read it but he knew what it said and with that he pressed the knife against his wrist and made sure to make a deep cut, at first the pain was unverable but he knew that it was going to stop soon.

the next day his body was found with cuts of all sizes on both his wrist, the letter was also found and it was given to its rightful owner.

when the girl got the card she oppened it right away, the letter read - " take care of my eyes that now belong to you and learn to appreciate what you have before its gone.......you will always be the love of my life"

and at the bottom of the page he wrotte - You know I gave you the world You had me in the palm of your hand So why your love went away I just can't seem to understand Thought it was me and you, baby Me and you until the end.  
But I guess I was wrong... 


End file.
